1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a memory, and more particularly, to a non-volatile memory device and an operating method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
When a traditional logic memory circuit with data storage functions (e.g., a latch, a flip-flop, a static random access memory (SRAM), etc.) enters a standby mode, the system needs to continuously supply power to the traditional logic memory circuit in order to keep the stored data. At the time, the traditional logic memory circuit may create a considerable amount of power consumption. If the logic memory circuit is simply replaced by a traditional non-volatile memory device, the purpose of zero power consumption may be accomplished since the power of the traditional non-volatile memory device may be completely turned off in the standby mode; however, the traditional non-volatile memory device is unable to achieve the same operating speed of the traditional logic memory circuit. What is need is to develop a memory circuit having the advantages of both the logic memory circuit and the non-volatile memory device may be integrated as one, so as to achieve the purpose of keeping high operating speed and reducing power consumption in the standby mode.